


Steins daughter

by Xbox361



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, on my wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbox361/pseuds/Xbox361
Summary: (Y/n) Was just a normal girl but she has anxieties about going out side





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n)'s pov   
Like every morning I wake up to the same monotone voice telling me dad is leaving for work and leaves the same test that he uses for his students. As I start to get up I do my normal stuff wash my face, brush my hair and teeth. I go to my room were all the books are and pull one out named 'soul resonance for weapons' and stared were I left off. As soon as I finished the chapter and picked up the test and answered all the questions carefully and as best as I could. And once I was done I put it in dad's office and by that time it was 12:00. I grabbed a apple from the kitchen and walked back in to my room and grabbed a manga and it turned out to be the seventh black butler. And started reading until it was over.

I looked over and saw my xbox and smiled as I walked over I turned it on and put in mortal kombat (because who doesn't love the blood and murder?) and played 15 rounds when I heard a door opening slowly with a creek. Scared you turn your arm into a scythe, you looked at your arm witch was black with gray stitches. As the foot falls came closer I hid behind a door and peaked around the corner seeing a screw and relaxing. Turning your arm back to normal and seeing dad around the corner. My father sees me and says.  
"Hi (Y/n), have you finished the test?"  
"Yes." You turned around the corner and saw a girl with blond hair in two pig tails and green eyes.  
"Dad w-who's t-that?" Your voice quavering a little bit.   
"(Y/n) this Maka." She just waved and smiled.  
"Shes going to help you adjust with moving to the DWMA." Your eyes go wide and your heart rate increases.  
"W-Why?"  
"(Y/n) you need to go out and met people. When was the last time you went outside?" You lowered your head in shame.  
"The 14th. Ok you have a point."  
"How about next week?" Always in his monotone voice. Realizing Maka was still in the room you became even more shy.  
"O-Okay."  
Noticing the girl named Maka was still in the room she made the first move.  
"Hi Im Maka Im a miester and I might be in the same class as you." She offered with smile and still scared.  
"Im (Y-Y/n) Im a scythe." You weren't stuttering as much and you were starting to relax.  
"Why are you so shy?" She asked.  
"People didn't like me so I'm sensitive to any attention." I said sadly.  
"Why didn't people like you?" She asked and I was shocked that she asked.  
"My dad saying 'Id love to dissect you.' Didn't go well with little kids." She just let out a soft 'oh'. Soon you hear the tump and roll of a chair and dad peaked his head in, scalpel in hand.  
"She wont let you dissect you I already tried talking to her about it." And he rolled out back to his lab. She broke the awkward silence.  
"Do you like dissection too?"   
"Yea." You just nodded with boredom.  
"How did your childhood go?" Still afraid I was waisting her time I gave her the short answer.  
"Mom is dead. My dad thought I was a girly girl until I killed a bird and dissected it in his lab." She just looked shocked.  
"Are you going to dissect me?" I just laughed it off and shook my head to say no. And feeling uncomfortable.  
"Im sorry but I don't want to waste your time and you can leave any time." I say trying not to be rude.  
"Ok thank you I need to do some home work but I have a friend that you would get along with."  
"W-Whats there name?" Already have fear of meeting new people.  
"Crona."

Sorry its short should. Crona be a boy or a girl? And Im throwing the more than 10 views because I'm board and it summer and I have nothing to do soooo  
Plz vote


	2. 2

Today was your first day at the DWMA and to say you were nervous was an understatement. You were picking at your black stitched up dress (if your not a dress girl nether am i but You want to look nice.)  
Picking at it from stress you walked alone up the stairs because you didn't want your dad to follow you because ewww. You already knew that you were in the crescent moon class.   
The one your dad was a teacher too. You arrived early but the school was open and walked in to his class room. No one was in there, such a surprise. You walked to the back of the class and sat down in a corner. And pulled out a manga black butler 6(comment who your fav person and ill start a fanfic)and read until a few people walked in or a small group of eight people walked in loudly and sat in a small group just in different rows. And saw the girl named Maka talking with an albino with red eyes.

"IM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATLLE." You look up from your book to see a teenager with blue hair and a out line of a star on his arm. Not very startled you look down to your book.  
"Hi (Y/n)." You looked up and saw Maka she was waving at you.

"H-Hi M-Maka." Ashamed of your stuttering you put your head down and you could feel their eyes on you. A deep voice broke the silence.  
"Hey Maka what's her problem?"   
"MAKA CHOP!" You looked up and saw the albino passed out with a dent in his head. A small smile passed your lips  
"Liz look the girl smiled." The small girl with blue eyes and blond hair pointed out. You ducked your head letting your grey bangs fall in front of your face. Suddenly the bell rang and everybody sat down and you saw all the kids in the class and your eyes grew wide with fear. Soon a boy or girl in a black dress came walking up slowly.  
"H-H-Hi I-Im Crona." Your eyes widened in shock.  
"I-Im (Y/n)." He sat down next to you.   
"Why are you so shy?"  
"I cant handle people."  
"Ill help you."  
You got interrupted by a roll, click, and a tump some kids laughed at this but to you it was normal.  
"Students today we have someone new, stand up please." You rose on shaky legs and the mummers started.  
"Kids this is (Y/n) Stein if you mess with her I'll dissect you and she will help."


	3. 3

As you hung your head in shame from your dads comment. As class passed on you knew all the anwsers and got board. You took a book out of your bag and read it under the table until the bell rang for lunch. You packed up and went to lunch. You walked out side and sat on the steps and you saw a group of people walking next to the steps and you noticed Crona was there. You put your head down and looked in your bag and looked at the apple. And grabbed your book instead and read for a few minutes.  
"Hey (Y/n) do you want to sit with us?" You looked over and saw everyone looked at you and you blushed.  
"S-Sure." You stood up and sat with them, it was filled with awkward silence.  
"(Y/n) your a weapon right?" A teenager with yellow eyes and black hair with three strips said.  
"Yes and who are you?"  
"Oh yeah I didn't introduce anyone." Maka said.  
"Soul is the one with red eyes, black star is the one with the blue hair, liz is older then patty, tsubaki is black stars partner and death the kid but everyone calls him kid." They all waved when there name was said.  
"Are you the son of lord death?" He just nodded. Tsubaki spoke next.  
"Do you have a miester?"  
"No."  
The bell rang and we all had to go back to class.  
Summary: it was boring so timeskip to the end of school  
There was no one in the class room besides dad and you and were reading on the desks.  
"Dad are there any miesters in the e.a.t. Classes?"  
"Yes there is a girl named lily and I think that your wave length would match. I was going to pull her a side and see tomorrow."  
"Is there anything I can do for you before I go home?"  
"No just do your homework." With that I walked out and saw it was dark and you saw a hunched body on the stairs making little whimpers and you remembered that voice.  
"Crona are you okay?"  
He didn't respond so you sat next to him and put your arm around him. He turned his head shocked that you touched him and you saw his black eye and cuts on his face.   
"Crona come on Ill take you to my house to get patched up."  
"N-No by that time I wouldn't be able to get back into my room."  
"You can stay in my house I have a extra bed."   
Before he could object you pulled him up and walked down the stars and finally got to your house and you could see how Crona was scared.  
"Crona its okay you wont get dissected."  
You pulled out your keys and unlocked the door and got Crona siting in a chair.  
You ran to the lab and got every thing and saw dirty scalpels and put every thing on the counter and got a beaker of water for them to soak. You went back there to patch him up and got a bag of ice for his eye.  
"Put this too your eye the swelling should go down."  
He put it to his eye winching at the cold. And you grabbed some disinfectant with a cloth and started dabbing at his wounds and he was occasionally wincing.  
Then you herd a key in a lock and you grabbed his hand and pulled him to your room.  
"I have to ask him to make sure so be quiet."  
You walked out of your room and saw your dad by the computer.  
"Hey can I have a friend over?" You asked scared  
"Sure but how was school?"  
"It was good." You were about to go in your room when...  
"(Y/n) remember I can see souls."  
You sighed in irritation but it was useful seeing you had it too. So you walked back to your room to see Crona on the bed holding the ice pack to his eye.  
"Don't worry you can stay let me get a bed for you."  
You walked out to the closet and grabbed the air mattress and the pump. And walked to your room to see Crona reading a book from your book shelf he didn't notice you and you had to poke him to get his attention.  
"Can you help me with the air mattress?"  
"U-Uuh sure."  
He spread out the mattress and you set up the pump. You blew it up and it was ready.  
"Who wants the air mattress because Ill take it."  
Crona just laid down on the bed and grabbed a blanket.   
"Ok then." He bolted up.  
"Will he dissect me?!" You just chuckled and and put a bell on the door.  
"If he tries to come in the bell will ring good night."  
You turned off the light and walked back to your bed and laid down and fell asleep instantly.  
Timeskip 3:00a.m.  
You herd whimpers and looked over to see Crona writhing in the sheets. You leaned over and woke him up. His eyes went wide and he was covered in sweat.   
"Crona were you having a nightmare?"   
"Yes" he whispered.  
You rolled over and fell on his bed and got under the blanket.  
"Do you mind?"   
His eyes were scared.  
"Ive just never in a bed with a girl."  
"Are you still scared?"  
"Yes..."   
You moved closer and grabbed his back and held him in a protective manor until he fell asleep.  
You looked back and saw he had a nose bleed you grabbed a towel and wiped it off and fell asleep.  
Please vote and comment for ideas


	4. 4

You woke up felling safe and warm. You never felt like this you opened your eyes and saw a mess of pink hair. Then you remembered. You looked around the room to see what time it was.  
6:00  
You still had time to wake up, you shook Crona awake. His eyes went wide and he bounced of the bed crashing into the wall.  
"I-I-Im sorry (Y/n)." You then herd him whisper. "I don't know how to deal with this."   
You walked over to him and saw him panicking.   
"Crona we have to get ready for school."  
I walked in to my bathroom to get ready with your clothes. When you came back Crona was sitting down on your bed.  
"Crona are you okay?"  
"Y-Yes."  
"Lets go to school then."  
Time skip  
After your awkward walk with Crona you went to your corner seat. And pulled out the 'the amazing book is not on fire'(i know phones aren't in soul eater but for the sake of gayness) and didn't notice when someone was in front of you.   
"What are you reading?" You shyly lifted your head to see Maka.  
"A book written by a youtuber."  
"Whats a youtuber?" You had a mini internal part of you dying.  
"Its someone who makes vidoes."  
"Is it a funny book?" You have a small smile on your face.  
"Very."  
"Can I lend it from you for a day."  
"Sure just be carful I love that book."  
"I will I love books too." You think she left so you pulled out another book (because at one point I had 7 books in my bag) and it was death note.  
"Hey." You look back up and see Maka is there.  
"Sorry."  
"Its okay Kid wanted to invite some friends to his beach house so do you want to come with us?" No one ever wanted to hang out with you.  
"You consider me a friend?"  
"Well yeah your really nice and you like books so your my friend."  
"Then yes, what time and where do meet?"  
"Its on friday at 4 at the gallows mansion."  
"Thank you."  
She walked away as class started.  
Time skip because school was boring  
It was friday and you were so exited. You packed every thing in a messenger bag and walk to the gallows mansion. It was hot as hell with the creepy sun over head but you never really sweat witch confuses you but you saw Maka waiting with every one else.  
"Hi (Y/n)." Every one looked at you and your face got red.  
You looked around and saw black star, tubaki, maka, soul, kid, patty, liz and crona.   
"Hi." But it came out a squeak but Kid soon covered it up but he was twitching from your side bangs.   
"Are we all ready?"  
There was a few mummers of 'sure' and 'yes'.  
Soon there were a two cars to drive us to the beach house and the girls were one car and the boys were the other. It was just awkward silence in the car so you pulled out a book (fav book).  
"How come you have so many books?" Tubaki said. You looked up and blushed.  
"I was lonely a lot and my house is near a barnes and noble."  
Everyone laughed at the banes and noble part Maka spoke next.  
"How many books do you have?"  
"88...I think."  
"Kid would be proud."  
"Why?"  
The car seemed to freeze   
"You don't notice it?"  
"No."  
"He is obsessed with symmetry and 88 is perfectly symmetrical."  
You all talked about a few things until the car stopped at the beach house. It was huge and symmetrical you could see why kid liked it. The guys weren't far behind and kid unlocked the door but by that time it was dark(because it Nevada to California) so the girls cooked some food and the guys got the mattresses ready. We made cupcakes and sandwiches you were about to knock when you herd black star.  
"Why do you think (Y/n) has a flat chest?"  
Just at that time you walked into the room the boys thinking that they heard you blushed but it unfazed you.  
"What else do you want for food?"  
"Umm how bout crackers and cheese?" Soul asked  
"Ok and for information I wear rap."  
You didn't stay for there reaction you went to the kitchen and prepared the crackers and cheese.  
Soon the boys looking guilty came out and the food was ready so everyone came out to sit around in a circle.  
"What do you to do?" Patty was excited so she said truth or dare and chugged a 2 liter and put it in the middle to pick people. We didn't think any harm was in it so we agreed.  
Black star went first saying god should go first.  
It landed on me of course.  
"(Y/n) truth or dare?"  
"Dare." You said calmly   
"Take off your rap." The girls looked confused and the guys had a blush.  
You walked away to the girls room and locked the door took of your shirt and bra and then your rap and looked at you D sized boobs and got another bra out and reveling shirt. Putting them on you walked out to the group the boys all had nose bleeds with kid saying there symmetrical and crona saying he couldn't deal with it. The girls just looked shocked but you still blushed and sat down.  
In the end Maka had been dared not to read for a day, black star couldn't yell tomorrow, kid had to move a picture 1 inch to the right, liz couldn't go shopping for a week, patty reveled she wanted to marry a giraffe and soul liked Maka. Crona and tsubaki  just watched until  
" (Y/n) who do you like?"  
"I will reveal if all the boys will be in a line and I'll give them a sign to let them know."  
Every one said yes besides black star witch you said "Trust me its not you." Every one laughed and the boys lined up with closed eyes you went to Crona and held his face in your hands his eyes sprung open and before he could say any thing you gave his soft, full lips a small kiss and pulled back telling the boys that they could open there eyes to see a blushing Crona.


	5. 5

All the guys looked around to see Crona blushing madly and the girls giggling.  
"S-s-so w-why d-do y-you l-l-like me?"  
Every one turned to Crona still blushing from the kiss. I walk up to him and get close to his ear.  
"Because you remind me of myself and your cute and shy and I want to know you as something better than a friend."  
You pulled back and sat down as every one sat in a awkward silence but Kid broke it.  
"We should go to bed it late now."  
Every one agreed and the girls went to their room and the boys did the same.  
"So (Y/n) you like Crona." Patty said.  
"So?"  
"Are you going to wear a reveling bathing suit?" You blushed madly   
"N-n-no maybe." The room exploded with questions but you said fuck it and go to sleep with the girls asking questions.  
The next morning every one was getting ready for the beach you woke up to girls moving around you to get ready. You did your normal routine and put your black bathing suit under a anime shirt and skinny jeans. Every one helped make breakfast which was eggs and toast. You all decided to go swimming afterwards. In was warm when you went outside and you took off your clothes and realized you never swam in your life everyone took of theirs. You ran with every one into the water and the boys were battling the waves. And he girls were just talking but you saw Crona was just watching them so you swam over there.  
"Hey Crona why aren't you with them?"  
"I don't like battling the waves or talking so."  
"Do you want to look for shells?"  
"Sure..  
Thats what you did for the rest of the day until you had to go back to Nevada. They asked questions about you like...  
'Why do you have gray hair?'  
'Why are you so unsymmetrical?'  
'Why do you have stitches on almost everything including your body?'  
Of course you dissected your self that you knew but the time came where you had to go and you walked home tired. The same voice you hear every day rings out.  
"How was your trip?"  
"Good but did you ever dissect me when I was small?"  
"No you dissected your self and I was so proud."

 

-so this is the schedule for the dwma and other stuff for the school-  
Mon- you have school to day from 7-2  
Tue- you have the same schedule as mon   
Wed- you have the day off but the school open for missions   
Tur- you have school from 7-2   
Fri- same as fri  
Sat- day off  
Sun- day off  
You get paid from your soul collections and grades.  
You stay at your dads house and give the money to him.  
You get fair grades mainly A's and B's and you have many books also about souls.


End file.
